


Regular Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 150 words, Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Drabble and a Half, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave are talking about boys that Dave likes when he lets something slip.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 15





	Regular Talks

John and Dave are sitting down on John's bedroom floor, just talking about things like school and in Dave's case... boys he likes. John sighs and rolls his eyes as he rests his chin on his palm and hunches over his crossed legs. Dave keeps talking about two of the boys he's obsessed over at the moment. John cuts a hole in the conversation and asks a question Dave was dreading, "if you like boys so much, then did you ever have a crush on _me?_ "

Dave's face turned completely red. He wanted to say no, but his face said it all. John raised both of his brows and then let out a dry laugh. John lowered his arm and uncrossed his legs. He pulled closer to Dave and planted a kiss on Dave’s lips. John pulls away, saying “you’re so cute.” John giggles when Dave flushes fully tomato red.


End file.
